Trafficking
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: There is a new trafficking ring in Los Angeles bringing in teenaged girls from different parts of Europe & Asia, what happens when one of their victims is actually an American citizen the daughter of an NCIS employee and Hetty's Goddaughter? Wait and see
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS Los Angeles or Captain Planet

**Trafficking **

It was early afternoon when the call came to Henretta Lange that something was going on that needed her urgent attention. She wondered what it could be, then went to have a talk with Leon Vance to find out what she needed to do.

"Hetty, this is an important investigation, there has been a lot of chatter as of late about young girls being brought into the country illegally and we want to put a stop to this."

"Of course, but when did this become a Naval matter?" Eric asked in confusion

"When they captured an American Marine Dependant" Vance replied

Hetty stifled her gasp as the image of fifteen year old Kendall McCain

"No, not Kendall..." Hetty whispered, Eric heard this but didn't say anything

"Kendall McCain, her father is Gunnery Sergeant Robert McCain and her mother is one of our own Special Agent Lillian McCain, they currently live in France their daughter along with her best friend Orla Byrne went missing a few days ago, needless to say their parents are extremely worried about their girls. There are several other reports of missing girls out of Europe most of them are Caucasian and teenaged"

Meanwhile outside of Los Angeles a man forced three girls into a sparsely lit room

"Bozhe moy!" one said as she was shoved to the floor, and the other two looked surprised. They hadn't expected to hear Russian spoken by one of the captured girls, but she spoke it, they figured she was from one of the countries that were part of the Soviet Union that still spoke Russian as they numbered pretty high. The way their captors handled her they figured the captors saw her as being a risky capture, one that was willing to fight back, what they didn't know was that one of the other girls was just as willing as the blonde Russian to fight back.

"*Do you speak English?*" a girl with red-brown hair asked in surprisingly good Russian

"Da, I do" the blonde teen replied "my name is Linka, what about you two?"

"My name is Orla" the red haired teen replied with a rather thick Irish accent.

"Mine is Kendall"

"If only they hadn't taken my ring" Linka muttered

"You're what?" Orla asked

"Oh it is complicated"

"Apparently we have nothing but time on our hands"

Linka told them about her ring or what she could about the ring and both girls were shocked by what she was telling them, and they figured it was most likely true, especially considering they had spent months fighting a psychopathic computer virus.

Hetty had briefed her team about the situation at hand and they were all extremely concerned that this marine dependant might have been captured not knowing that she was an American or marine dependant. They didn't know that Hetty knew said dependant personally.

"Where do we even start?" Callen asked "We have no leads"

"That isn't true, we know that..." Hetty's phone began to ring and she paused to answer it, she was shocked to hear Jethro Gibbs on the other end.

"Agent Gibbs, what is wrong?... Gibbs that isn't necessary, my team is perfectly... you do? Okay, are you... no...? Okay we'll see you and your agent shortly"

"Hetty, what was that all about?"

"Apparently Vance has sent Gibbs and another agent as backup, someone who has more connections in Europe and the Middle East than there are days in a year." Hetty said

"Who could possibly have that many connections in that region?" Sam asked

"Yeah, that guy gets around" Eric said

"Who says this person is a male?" Hetty asked

"Wait, this well connected agent is a woman?" Callen said in shock

"She is a former Mossad control officer" Hetty said

Sam gave a low whistle

"Sounds like one tough woman" Callen said

"She is" a voice said

The team looked up to see Gibbs Kensi and another woman enter the room

"Agent Gibbs"

"Callen" Gibbs nodded

"Everyone this is Agent Ziva David" Hetty said

"Sam Hanna"

"G. Callen"

"Nate Getz"

"Eric Beal"

Gaia was pacing the floor of the crystal chamber when the four remaining planeteers arrived

"Gaia, what is wrong?" Kwame asked

"Planeteers, I am worried, I cannot locate Linka"

The planeteers shared a gasp

After telling them all she knew Gaia sent them on their way and then the spirit turned around and summoned for another that didn't know what was going on.

"How long have you not been able to contact Linka?"

"Too long, my friend, too long"

Sam was impressed by Ziva's abilities and her connections.

Hetty sighed and looked at Gibbs

"Jethro, I don't know how long I can be objective, I know Kendall McCain and her family personally, she is my Goddaughter for Heaven's sake!"

"Then maybe you should remove yourself from the case, I'll take the lead if you like, all I need is some ideas about your team,"

"Maybe that is the best idea" Hetty sighed, "but I really want to be involved, after all I did give my word that I would keep an eye on Kendall"

"I'll make sure she gets out okay, Hetty"

Hetty approached her team, Gibbs behind her

"Team, I am going to have to remove myself from this investigation" she said

"Why, Hetty?" Kensi asked

"Kendall McCain is my Goddaughter"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I had to give Linka a last name in this chapter so I did and well I hope you like what I came up with

* * *

"Your Goddaughter?" Kensi echoed in shock

"Yes, I met her mother, Lillian McCain years ago and we became friends. When she found out she was pregnant she wanted me to act as Godmother to the child, and that child was Kendall"

"Hetty, I'm sorry about this, we will do everything we can to find Kendall and all of those girls" Kensi said

The others nodded in agreement including Ziva and Gibbs.

"You bet we will." Gibbs said

"Guys we may have a lead" Eric said "Local leos just found Kendall McCain's fingerprints in an abandoned storage facility, there were two other sets of prints there as well, one belonged to Kendall's friend Orla Byrne. They still have not identified the girl that left the third set of prints." Eric paused "I spoke too soon, she is a Russian citizen, Linka Kozlova, she was reported missing by her grandmother... almost two months ago, the case was just revealed internationally, Kendall's case was kicked to us instantly because she is a marine dependant as well as an NCIS dependant. Orla's case came with Kendall's because they disappeared together from the same place at the same time."

"Russians were dragging their feet on the Kozlova case for some reason" Sam groaned

"Looks like it, who knows why, either way we have to find her along with those other girls." Gibbs said

Hetty had walked away and this didn't get past Nate who was getting concerned about her. He followed her

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said

"I am just very worried, Nate, I have known Kendall since she was a newborn"

"Is that the truth, Hetty"

"Okay, you want the truth, this scares the hell out of me! I held Kendall when she was just hours old, to think we may never see her again..." Hetty turned to wipe her tears away

"Hetty... oh my gosh Hetty!" a voice called

"Abby Sciuto?"

"When did you get here, Abs?" Gibbs asked

"Came via military transport a little while ago" Abby replied and then went to Hetty

"Permission to hug?"

"I could use a hug very much right now, Abby"

Abby hugged the older woman in a comforting embrace.

After the embrace Hetty thanked Abby for her concern and went on her way to her desk.

"I found out about the relationship between Hetty and one of the victims and figured she could use all the support she could get, so I talked to Director Vance and he granted me permission to fly out on the next transport. Believe me it wasn't fun, but it got me here" Abby told Gibbs.

Abby looked over at the screen and saw the pictures.

"Are these the girls"

"These are the three we managed to identify, Orla Byrne, Kendall McCain and Linka Kozlova. We are pretty sure they are still together at this point" Eric explained

"Yeah, and Hetty pulled herself off the case due to the fact that McCain is her Goddaughter and she is too emotionally involved."

"Ya think she's emotionally involved, Agent Hanna, she has known Kendall McCain since the day she was born" Gibbs snapped at Sam

"Very good point" Sam conceded

"She told me that this had her scared" Nate sighed

"And I know why" Eric said "Kendall nearly died about a year and a half ago, the roof of a covered walkway collapsed, she was under it at the time. She was in a coma for two months, they weren't sure she would ever wake up"

The team was silent

"We really _have_ to find her, Hetty needs to see that Kendall is okay" Kensi said

"Yes we do, Kensi, yes we do" Sam nodded

Linka looked to Orla and Kendall, she knew that they had to get away, but how? That was the big question

"Linka... I have an idea, but I'm not sure if we can pull it off" Kendall said

"What is it?" Linka asked

Kendall explained the plan, they had already discovered that they were in the United States.

"No, Kendall, you can't do this" Orla said

"I am an American Citizen already, and I think I know where we are and who I can call to get help for you two" Kendall said "besides, who is the soccer ace here"

"You"

"Who here is a blackbelt in karate and Penkak Silat"

"You Kendall"

"See I am qualified, I can do this"

"Okay"

"Da, it sounds like it, but this is a dangerous mission"

"I know Linka, but... my dad taught me several tricks for situations like this, I think I can handle myself."

A few days passed and the girls had the plan down to a science and were ready to exicute the plan.

The two men walked in with the meals and found Linka doubled over with stomach pain, or so they thought. As they were tending to Linka; Kendall took that moment to slip out the open door. She was out of the building within seconds.

'Whew, I'm gonna have to really thank my Godmother for teaching me that trick' she thought to herself as she ran from the building and realized she was right, they were in Los Angeles.

'Now to call my Godmother, Henretta Lange, she's probably scared out of her mind' Kendall thought and went to the nearby payphone and dialed to make a collect call as she had no change.

Hetty was surprised when her phone rang.

"Incoming collect call from Kendall McCain, do you agree to accept the charges"

"Yes" Hetty said

Within seconds the call was connected

"Kendall, are you okay?"

"Hetty I'm fine, but... the other two girls may be in more danger than ever, but I know where they are" Kendall explained "shit, I can't stay on the phone... they realized I escaped..." She gave Hetty an adress in Russian knowing for a fact the captors didn't speak Russian as they had no idea what Linka said and would get angry when she spoke Russian the captors didn't know that Linka spoke anything but Russian. Kendall thought that was a cunning ploy on Linka's part as she knew for a fact Linka spoke fluent English.

She got off the phone and ran taking every shortcut and back alleyway possible, she soon managed to lose herself in a crowd of people, only to run into someone.

To Be Continued...


End file.
